


Kiss It Better

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [17]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy/Jason treat for the prompt "someone can taste blood…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

“You taste like blood.” Tommy said laughingly as he pulled away from the kiss and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

“That tends to happen when someone punches you in the mouth.” Jason replied, rolling his eyes.

“Aw, poor baby. I’d offer to kiss it better but then I’d feel like a vampire.” 

“You could kiss another part of him better!” Kimberly yelled from the other side of the juice bar.

“Pervert!” Tommy yelled back.

Jason leered at his boyfriend. “I like this idea.”

“You’re a pervert too. Let me get you some ice.” Tommy pushed his chair back and stood up.

“You don’t need to, the bleeding’s already mostly stopped.” Jason flicked his tongue over his split lip as though to prove his point.

“Who said it was for your lip?” 

Jason laughed. “You’re so mean to me.”

Tommy shook his head as he headed for the ice machine. “Sure I am.”


End file.
